Can't a shattered heart be fixed
by FallenXAngelxp
Summary: Well it's complicated, maka is in an abusive relationship with kid , yet she wants to be with soul once he admits to her that he loves her.
1. Chapter 1

**"Maka Albarn get your tiny ass over here!"**

**Why does he have to be so vulgar towards me ... I just want to be able to love him...I put on my head set and start working towards him.**

**"Y-Yes" I stutter as I gently rub the side of my arm.**

**"Hey baby, try not to embarrass yourself on stage ", he said with a sly smirk.**

**I always keep thinking to myself, 'why do you put up with him huh, all he does is bring you down '. I keep asking myself that one question , I want to love him but I just can't, he's made that difficult to do. I can't leave him because I owe him , or at least that's what he said. Long ago , when my papa had a drug problem ..he stepped in and took into his house, he was sweet and I fell for him but then I realized the reason why he brought me in and that's because he had a certain interest in me a sexual one to be specific. We were together at the time, and I was blinded by love or temptation if you want to put it in a more religious way. One day he laid his hand on me and that's when my eyes became open to see the monster I had so bleakly fallen for.**

**"o-ok...I won't", he kissed my cheek walked towards his 'friend' Liz, when I felt a hand wrap around my waist and saw it was my crush , soul. He twisted me around so I could face him.**

**"Why do you put up with his crap?", he looks at me with that stern expression.**

**"I...lo-" I was cut off by his lips. I started to panic because kid would see us this way so I push him off.**

**"Maka I know you don't love him , because I love you", I was majorly shocked at what he said, mostly because I've been wanting to hear those words ever since I met him. He's always been so kind , but not like kid ...more like a straight forward kind . He tells me what he thinks and if I find him a good person , soul is just real.**

**"I-", cut off again! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! **

**"Soul Eaters on stage now!", are...you...fucking...KIDDING ME!**

**Soul lets go of me smiling and walks off to the stage , I follow him and stand behind the mic**

**"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!" I scream out , and all the fans scream back saying yes while the music starts.**

**"**

This is not the way into my heart, into my head  
Into my brain, into none of the above  
This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me  
This spark of black that i seem to love

We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun  
Don't even try to hold it back  
Just let go  
Tie me up and take me over till you're done  
Till I'm done  
You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow

Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh

Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till i beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, i like it rough  
Like it rough, rough, rough  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh

Hold my hands above my head  
And push my face into the bed  
Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute  
You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat  
It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot

Wanna wrestle with me baby  
Here's a sneak, little peek  
You can dominate the game cause I'm tough  
I don't play around that often  
When I do, I'm a freak  
So you'd better believe i like it rough

Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh

Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till i beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, i like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh

Hold me down and make me scream  
Lay me on the floor  
Me on the floor-or-or-or, me on the floor-or  
Turn me on and take me out (Turn me on, take me out)  
Make me beg for more

Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh

Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till i beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, i like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh

Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh

Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till i beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, i like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh

Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh

Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till i beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, i like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh**"**

**As I finish the song , I smile to the crowd and looks back at soul...wow he's smiling at me and loves me. But then I look at kid and he's looking at me like he's about to strangle me...fuck...**


	2. Chapter 2

_As I finish the song , I smile to the crowd and looks back at soul...wow he's smiling at me and loves me. But then I look at kid and he's looking at me like he's about strangle me...fuck..._

I stand still staring at kid. He's signaling to come to him but then I look at soul and I could tell that he doesn't want me to go to him... maybe I shouldn't but at the same time maybe I should, that way kid won't have an un-necessary fit. I mouth the words 'I'm sorry' to soul and head towards kid's direction.

When I reach kid , he brutally pushes me inside closet. Kid had upped is pestering.

"What do you want?". I could hear his steps coming towards me , but I did my best to stay calm.

"Do you really have to ask" he said, running a finger across my shoulder. I shivered and looked away.

"I've told you, I'm not giving myself to you and I don't care how many times you beat me too". He shook his head.

" Do you really think I could give a shit as to what you want, I honestly don't need you to want it" I shook my head.

"Not going to happen, I don't love you", kid laughed

" I don't need you to love me" he said, " Because all I need right now is to hear you whimper", He made me look a him. " What's that suppose to mean". Kid smirked.

"Simple, it's called fucking". I shrugged.

"NO!, I'm not giving myself to you , I don't want that ". I tried to reach for the door but he stepped in front of me .

" This is how it's going to be ", he said pushing me back against the wall, " You're going to co operate, and I won't tell", I froze.

" If you say this to anyone, your little soul will be dead , You understand", When he said that it scared the shit out of me. I can't risk soul. Though I knew this couldn't end well.

He pulled rope out of no where and tied my hands above my head, and then he put a bandana around my mouth. When He locked the door I knew I wasn't going to get away. He came up to me and just looked at me, like he was trying to figure out what part of me he was going to defile fist. I looked away when I felt tears come, but he didn't care. I shuddered when i felt his hand on my breasts, first cupping, then squeezing. I couldn't look at him. He straddled my body, and I felt cold on my skin , then my shirt and bra were gone, he must've cut them...

He kissed my cheek then licked a nipple, teasing it for a moment, then bit it. I would've screamed but I couldn't. He laughed. "You're not going to enjoy this much , but i am". The tears were coming faster now, and I couldn't stop them. That is when I heard the door break open and I saw soul.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER", he pulled kid off me and slammed him against the floor making him unconscious. He then faced me and untied my hands. I fell to the floor but he caught me before I did and carried me bridal style out of the closet, leaving kid there. He put me down on the couch giving me his shirt.

"Maka! I'm so sorry he did that to you... I told you , you should leave him", I looked away from him shedding my tears.

"S-soul ... I can't , He'll ..He'll", god damn for a concert this is really dramatic. Kid is our manager and when he took me in he gave me this career and started he band soul eaters and that's how soul and I met. We've been touring all over the country and kid has been recently trying to get me in bed . But then soul told me today he loves me ... and I love him too... I just can't be with him...

**Please leave a review if you think i should continue this story**


End file.
